


There are other heroes?

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [46]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Crushes, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Heroes & Heroines, Insecurity, Kwami Swap, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Adrien gets visited by Lady Noire for their usual random chat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	There are other heroes?

**Author's Note:**

> Dark owl episode made me wonder who these guys are...
> 
> I still don't know who they are, but at least I got some of that off my chest.

Failing to bribe Tikki to learn his partner's real appearance, Adrien decided to check some movie summaries for when she's available. Lady Noire did promise to hang out with her friend. However, there is a 25% percent chance the feline will visit him in his civilian form. The other 25% would be Alya, 25% waiting for him as Misterbug and the last percentage would be Noire falling asleep right after her patrol. Lady Noire is predictable when it comes to her routine. She's admitted it herself, always:

_waking up late, heading to school, hanging out with friends, helping her parents, studying to enter her dream school, sketching and stitching, buying cheese for her kwami, heading out to face akuma..._

_...patrolling and falling asleep then the activity loops_. **Ordinary** \- She describes her civilian self. Adrien wonders if that's true. Constantly the first in battle, Lady Noire's civilian self would be that of a tired student. However, she still manages to have such a colorful life. She isn't poor when her parents leave her to visit other branches of their _business_. She isn't a black sheep in class since her classmates constantly strive to drag her with them. She isn't a shut-in if she loves to explore and draw inspiration from her environment. She isn't incompetent if she's earning or winning contests with her designs.

*thump!

"You should be asleep by now, boy." Lady Noire stated, somehow capable of silently prying the window to enter his room without his notice. Her hair flicked in the air, slightly raised as she perked at the scent of cheese. "Did you buy cheese?"

"Well.. You have been searching for cheese." Adrien chuckled, surprised Lady Noire managed to detect something inside his fridge. 'That shouldn't be possible-'

"Plagg tells me where it is." Lady Noire told him, placing her face on the storage unit. She then glanced at Adrien, resting her head on the top of the mini-fridge. "In case I use cataclysm and I'm out of cheese, I can swipe the nearest cheese item and leave its money equivalent behind."

"Neat." Adrien never thought there would be some truth in his partner's cheese theft, but here it is. Adrien spun his chair, one hand on his desk. "So why are you here this time?"

"Curious if you know the heroes in the US.." Lady Noire walked and flopped on his couch, suddenly sitting up and resting her arms at the back so she can look at him again. "I've spent quite some time reading about the Principal's akumatized abilities to realize it's based on a real person."

"Knightowl." Adrien recalled, returning to his desktop to search the image. "He's also affiliated with five other superheroes...? One of them, Victory is her superhero name, who managed to win the election by revealing her identity. She looks really different in her civilian form..."

"But I can respect Victory's decision. She did get the state on her side." Lady Noire dropped her head to stare at the ground. "But then, their enemies aren't really manipulated civilians. They can use brute force when needed and not feel regret."

'Our powers are also from small magical entities.' Adrien wanted to add, but he decides to remain quiet. He searched the blogs dedicated on these heroes, seeing more than a couple... hundred. Adrien sighed, scratching his head. "Should I be surprise if they're actually get paid for this?"

"Hmm..." Lady Noire hummed, not sure what to make out of his comment. She wondered, "They might, but it'll be risky. The US have a ton of measures for bank transfers. Oh! What if some of them have jobs-Wait. Do you think they're all adults?"

"Not all of them... Maybe?" Adrien is skimming the scans of approved comic book renditions of the heroes. He's multi-tasking his pages, checking the scans and back to the fully loaded websites. "Majestia looks like the youngest and she's surely a teenager to young adult."

"There is **Victory** , the leader on most of the operations." Adrien finally managed to see most of the heroes and their respective abilities. " **Majestia** is the lovechild of superman and wonderwoman from abilities down to appearance. **Doorman** is a transport-based hero, **Knightowl** gives me batman vibes and **Sparrow** must be Knightowl's Robin."

"That's all of them." Lady Noire pondered and Adrien looked through the rest of the pages.

"The most known in their group." Adrien can see organizations and villains, but he doesn't want to spend time reading everything. _Nathalie would grow suspicious._ Adrien closed the sites, yawning. "There are others, but aren't that known unlike the ones I've told you."

"So many heroes..." Lady Noire drawled and Adrien heard a thud. He turned around to see Lady Noire face flat and resting on the floor. "I'm still your favorite right?"

"Yes you are, you silly cat." Adrien turned off his desktop, walking over to the sleepy cat. He knelt down, scratching her ear. Her braid swooshed, almost hitting his face. "Come on. You need to sleep."

"Hmm~" Lady Noire agreed, rolling and going on all fours. She stretched like a cat, raising her head to look up at the ceiling. Adrien watched her muscles flex. _He might need to reevaluate her physique._

"You too." Lady Noire didn't notice him ogling, standing up and smacking his face with her braid. _Ok. Maybe he deserved that._ Lady Noire giggled as Adrien rubbed his cheek. She offered her hand, smiling. "Sorry! Tail has a mind of its own."

"No problem." Adrien grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. They're both standing now, staring into each other's eyes with the moonlight shining against them.

...

"Uhm.. So I guess... B-bye? See you at scho-schoes. I'll see you in shoes. I mean! I'll see you wearing shoes tomorrow. That's right. You wear shoes just like any other person. With socks. Let me hide in a hole now!" Lady Noire stuttered, suddenly losing her confidence for a solid minute talking non-stop before running off.

"Bye." Adrien watched her leave, curious. Despite all the playfulness, Lady Noire has this extremely shy side of hers whenever she's around his civilian form. He's never seen it while he's Misterbug, but what if...

"Don't jump into conclusions..." Adrien shook his head. _The speech pattern and body language reminds him of a certain classmate..._ Adrien headed to his bed, saying good night to Tikki. 'She's also acting differently recently. Can Marinette really be...?'


End file.
